


Strawberries

by shygirlkx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blind Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, One Shot, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shygirlkx/pseuds/shygirlkx
Summary: Where Hinata takes Kageyama for a walk in a strawberry greenhouse in Japan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> It is a blind kageyama au! so if you dont like these type of oneshot just do not read :) i hope you like it!! and sorry if i commit any mistake, english isnt my first language

It was a nice friday, the volleyball practice had ended earlier that afternoon because of the holiday that was going to extend a few days.

Hinata was very excited. He had planned to go to a place with Kageyama and had high expectations for this schedule.

Kageyama suffered an accident at the end of the first year, which left him almost completely blind. He still saw some shapes and blots, but he was completely unable to play volleyball again.

Since the accident, he continued to go to training but stayed in the stands next to Yachi. He and Hinata always came home together.

Today wasn't different. He stood in the stands just listening to the sound of the whistle and balls hitting the ground. It was agonizing, torture. And he would rather suffer this torture than never step on a court again.

— Hey kags! The training ended early today… — Said Hinata approaching the seats, his voice was breathless and tired.

— Right, let's go home then

— Err about it .. I prepared something for us to do.

"Something? What was he planning?" Kageyama thought.

He stood up and faced what he /thought/ was where Hinata was. The ginger gave a weak smile and walked a few steps to agree with his friend.

— Are you crazy? Lost your mind? Take me to an unknown place without me being able to see?

Hinata sighed. It had always been that way since that day. Kayegama refused to do a lot of things out of sheer fear or because he thought it would be "a burden" on others. Hinata hated that.

— I promise you will like it! Please... I planned everything and even asked your mother, she said it will be fine! 

Animation and anxiety was clearly what Hinata should be feeling. Tobio could tell in his tone of voice.

— I-i don't know if I shou...

Hinata held Kageyama's hands, which scared him by the sudden act.

— Please... for me

That was it. He couldn't refuse.

There was no way he could refuse his request...

They did a uber ride for long 15 minutes. Hinata insisted that he would pay for the trip and Kageyama again gave up trying to refuse.

When they got out of the car, Kageyama had no idea where they were. He had completely lost his sense of direction when he got into the car.

— I hope I'm not going to an abandoned shed where you will kill me

— Idiot, I would never do that

The two laughed and were silent for a few moments. All Kageyama felt was the breeze on his face, that is, they were somewhere outdoors. He also smelled something nice from a distance, but he wasn't sure what it was.

— Can you tell me where we are? This secret is already killing me

— Wait just a little bit more....

Hinata took Kageyama's hand and started walking, the brunette followed his steps with a little caution and fear.

Of course, he didn't see where he was going or where he was. This was kinda scary.

They stopped walking, Tobio no longer felt the wind hit his body and the sweet smell had increased.

— We are almost there, we just need to enter a door and boom!

Hinata shook his hand as if he were about to burst with excitement, Kageyama still didn't understand the reason but...

If Hinata was happy... so was he.

— We arrived !!

Hinata released Kageyama's hands and celebrated with little jumps that the other cannot see.

— Wow! This is all that i want - Kageyama feigned surprise

— You fool! Look here, give me your hand

Hinata took one of Tobio's hands and made him touch something. It was some kind of plant that had some fruit that he couldn't identify at first.

— You brought me here to touch in a plant?! 

— Oh my god, Kageyama! We are in a greenhouse of strawberries!

Right. Now Kageyama was surprised.

— A strawberry greenhouse?

— Yes!! I know that you love drink milk and you also like strawberry yogurt, so I thought: it would so cool to take you to a strawberry greenhouse for us to harvest them very fresh and drink milk together. I brought milk with me, they are in my bag...

Hinata paused to search his bag for the milk bottles he had bought earlier.

— Here they are!! Look, you had such a sad face these last few days that I thought of something to cheer you up... but if you want to come home I will understand.

Kageyama felt like crying.

Do you know that feeling where you swear you are about to burst into tears? That was exactly what he felt.

In a good way, of course.

Hinata took the trouble to plan all this for him, just to make him happier. Did he struggle to see you smile again?

— Why?

— E-excuse me? — Hinata asked confused

— Why did you do that? Why do you care so much about me?

— Kageyama… I..

— Im just a stupid blind boy now.. I don't have anything special anymore, nor can I play volleyball anymore like in the past and-

Kageyama was surprised with a hug, he stopped talking and was static for a few moments, then hugged him back.

— Never repeat that again. — Hinata said, almost whispering in his ear.

— Hinata...

— I do this because I care about you! I miss seeing you happy, I miss playing with you, you were and always will be my best partner!

Hinata was crying, he tried his best to hold on but his broken voice already denounced him. 

— You are not the only one who is feeling all this pain, and I do not want you to face it alone! I always told you that I will be here by your side forever, that I would help you if you're having difficulties, that I would give you security if you were afraid.

He wiped away the tears on the jacket Kageyama was wearing, with the difference in height his head fit perfectly on Tobio's shoulder.

— I want you to know that I will always be here. I want you to feel safe again, that you don't think it's some kind of burden. I do this because I care about you. 

Now Kageyama was crying too. He hated crying in front of people, especially in front of Hinata, but he also couldn't help himself.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, just crying there embracing in an artificial field full of strawberries. Until finally Hinata managed to calm down a little.

— God... it was supposed to be a happy day and not a crying day — He said laughing awkwardly, wiping his tears.

— Sorry, I-i screwed up all afternoon that you planned and..

Hinata approached again and gave Kageyama a kiss.

— I already said that you didn't ruin anything. — He holds Tobio's hands firmly — Come on, our afternoon has just started.


End file.
